Replacement
by Exclusively Yours
Summary: Itachi's getting married, and Sasuke is anything but excited. His mind is filled with the same blonde who had an unusual relationship with Itachi, but had moved away. Tense at the thought of meeting him again, his chest is feeling heavy. After all Itachi wasn't the only one he had been connected to. "You can take your anger out on me and hit me". SasuNaru, AU, one-shot.


**Hello everyone, just a little info :D**

**_Italics - _either thoughts or flashback (flashbacks mostly)**

**Normal - Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Also this one-shot was pretty heavily influenced by the manga Replay. I tried my best to add my own touch but let me know what you think. :)**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_When I used to hear loud music blaring from my older brother's room, I knew what was going on._

'_Naruto must be over again' I'd think to myself lightly, fully aware of the activities that would be taking place not too far from me, as the music could only conceal so much of the blondes loud moans. _

_I can't seem to pin-point the exact time I'd started to want to just leave the house when I'd hear that music, but either way I didn't give it much thought._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of excited chatter. I laid there for a few minutes before I managed to motivate myself to get out of bed. '_How loud can these women get'_ I thought to myself irritated. Sighing, I ran a hand through my messy hair. I grabbed the closest t-shirt I could find and shoved it on.

Making my way to the kitchen, I easily found the source of my annoyance; my mother and soon to be sister-in-law. As usual, both of them were fawning over some wedding issues. My older brother simply sat next to them, indifferent as always.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan, good morning" my mother chirped. I groaned in return, causing my mother to frown at me before giving me the look we Uchiha's are famous for. I simply stared at her before sighing.

"Morning" I mumbled, causing my mother to return to her joyful mood. Before I could turn my thoughts to food, my mother had already decided to drag me into this wedding planning. To be honest, I could really care less, as harsh as it sounded.

"Now, Sasuke-chan, which colours do you think would suit the theme better?" My mother questioned me, pointing at two supposedly different colours. Oh God, they looked the same to me. I glanced at Itachi, who seemed to be on his second cup of coffee already this morning; I could tell they've been questioning him. As much as the thought made me chuckle, I just wasn't in the mood to help out.

Not that I ever was.

"Either" I shrugged while grabbing an apple, not feeling too hungry.

As I left the kitchen I could hear the frustrated sighs.

As I got ready to go to work, my thoughts turned to this current ordeal taking place at our house. My brother's marriage was a big deal, seeing as he was going to take over our fathers company.

Marriage, huh?

I furrowed my eyebrows as memories I didn't want poured back into my head.

* * *

_I watched as Itachi came home with this blonde haired guy again. _

"_Your little brother, right?" He asked, azure eyes brimming with happiness. Itachi simply nodded, indifferent as always. He seemed a bit weird with three marks on either of his cheeks, but…_

_This guy didn't seem too bad. _

"_Hey, Sasuke" He smiled at me, that smile that was so full of happiness, it seemed to light up the room. I simply nodded back at him, causing him to chuckle. "Just like your older brother" he mumbled, shaking his head._

_His smile was too bright._

"_I'll be in my room" Itachi muttered to me before taking the cerulean eyed guy away, and I knew what he meant, because I simply nodded and pretty soon after, the music began to play._

_Since my parents were barely ever home, Itachi could bring home whoever he wanted. I was confused though, why a guy? This caused my curiosity to rise, which had explained my following behavior after this guy had been over a few times._

_I decided to sneak into the hallway upstairs, nearing Itachi's room. He could be forgetful at times to fully close the door, or maybe he just didn't care. Either way, I managed to find out the answer to my question pretty quick._

"_A-Ahh, Itachi… the door" The blonde half moaned._

"_It doesn't matter, Naruto" Neither of their attention focused on the door._

_Wide-eyed, I scurried back to my room. I'd heard of stuff like this, but I couldn't ever imagine that Itachi….? And this guy… with that pure smile…?_

* * *

"…and you're so lucky to have such a lovely young woman to be your future sister-in-law, don't you think so?" said the tanned man.

"Hmm, I guess, Iruka-san" I mumbled as he laughed.

"Itachi's doing so well, getting promoted at work, getting married, if only my family could move along like that" Iruka sighed. I simply stared at the ground, finding it hard to ask such a simply question.

"Is… Naruto doing well?" I asked, deciding there was no harm in doing so.

"You know how he is, can be idiotic, and didn't even come to visit recently!" Iruka said annoyed crossing his arms. "Although I do believe he'll be coming to Itachi's wedding. I definitely remember telling him and after all, Itachi and him used to be such close friends! It wouldn't be right if he didn't come."

I nodded, unable to reply out loud. 'He won't come.'

After all, he was in love with my brother.

* * *

_The only reason I didn't deny him was because I could see how swollen and red his eyes were._

_And I knew whose fault it was._

"_Come here, Sasuke" He said, moving his hand to signal me. I simply obliged. _

"_You know, I know you used to watch us sometimes" he purred, rubbing his hands against my stomach and hips. Wordlessly, I let him say what he wanted, and do what he wanted. To release everything out of his system, and to bring back the smile I remembered. _

_After a few minutes, before I knew it, I had him pinned down against the bed with my body fully pressed against his._

"_You know what to do, don't you?" He smiled at me. But that smile wasn't the one I remembered. It felt out of place. _

"_Hn" I muttered, causing him to have this weird look in his face._

_But I knew what he was trying to do. _

"_Ahh... You two really are brothers." He moaned out._

_Getting revenge on Itachi by using me._

"_Urghh, Itaaa- Ahh.."_

_I knew but…_

"_Ah, sorry, it's Sasuke"_

_I didn't care._

* * *

I walked around the large hall, watching my newly married brother and his wife dance happily. Naruto hadn't shown up at the ceremony, as I expected. Sighing, I went for a toilet break. What was I expecting really?

Of course, he wouldn't want to show up here again. He was so in love with Itachi, to watch him get married to another woman? That would kill him. I clenched my fists as I walked back to my table, deciding I should simply forget about all that. I shut my eyes tightly. It shouldn't matter to me whether he was in love with my brother anymore.

It was a thing of the pas-

I stopped in my tracks, as I opened my eyes.

Straight ahead of me, there stood Itachi. Happily chatting away to the last person I thought I'd see.

"Ah Sasuke!" Itachi called out to me. I walked up to them, my eyes glued to the back of the blond hair I remembered so well.

"Naruto, you remember my younger brother, Sasuke, right?" Itachi exclaimed, causing said person to turn around and give me one of his usual bright smiles. How long has it been since I saw that smile? I felt frozen on the spot.

"Sasuke! Look at how big you've grown!" Naruto exclaimed as I stared blankly at him. He hadn't changed much in these few years, his hair was still as messy as before, his smile as blinding as ever. But I could see the strain beneath his whole façade. It was clear to me. 'Even now…' I bitterly thought as I glanced at Itachi, before redirecting my gaze to the ground, the hand in my pocket clenched tightly.

"You sound like an old fart" Itachi said chuckling, causing Naruto to let out a burst of laughter. I simply watched as they joked together so casually. As if nothing had ever happened.

"Ahh anyway, I gotta go see where Iruka is, I'm sure he has loads he wants to nag me about" Naruto exclaimed before passing me by, to where the guests were, his arm lightly brushing against mine.

I felt like an idiot, feeling so tense about meeting him again when I'm sure I wasn't even on his mind.

As always.

The next few hours went by in a haze, and I somehow ended up outside by myself, having a cigarette, attempting to calm down.

"Those things will be the death of you"

"I'm sure they won't be the first thing to kill me" I snidely remarked. Naruto chuckled.

"Grim as always, how are you even managing to get girlfriends with that attitude?"

"None of your business"

"Well I wouldn't say that…" This caused me to look at him for the first time since I saw him in the hall. Curiosity began to arise in me, which led to my next sentence.

"And you?" He raised an eye brow, surprised at the question, but replied none the less.

"Well, I have few boyfriends, here and there" He said carelessly shrugging, that stupid smile forever plastered on his face.

"Seems your set then" I said feeling all too bitter about it.

"Well I would be but seeing you, I…" He looked at me and gazed into my eyes filled with something I couldn't identify. I furrowed my eyebrows. What…?

"You can take your anger out on me and hit me" He said quietly. I glared at him. Anger? I was long past such an emotion. The fact that he felt that I was angry at him, simply pissed me off, as ironic as that sounded.

"No need" I spat before walking off, my long forgotten cigarette left on the pavement next to Naruto.

* * *

"_You must be pretty pissed off that Itachi left you for that girl" I mumbled in bed next to Naruto. He smiled._

"_It's alright, to be honest, we were just fuck buddies anyway" he whispered. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused._

"_Then why did you cry so much?" He stared at me blankly. That happiness completely drained out of his face. All because of one person. _

"_Ah, don't tell Itachi, he'll find it disgusting" I felt anger bubble inside of me._

"_It's not disgusting" I quickly retorted. "You're better than that girl anyway" I babbled before I could stop myself. Naruto simply chuckled. "Thanks" He muttered before leaning in to kiss me and I happily obliged._

_And so this unusual relationship continued for the next year. _

_And he was mine._

_Or so I thought._

_That was until he decided to move away._

_I wondered if it was due to the fact I started getting greedier, I started feeling jealous of other guys. _

"_What are you doing with him?" I had asked him angrily, glancing at the guy a few feet away I saw him with near his house. Naruto sighed._

"_He's just borrowing some things, calm down, why are you so annoyed?"_

"_Don't let him into your room alone" I said before I could register it. I didn't know why but I just didn't want anyone going into such a personal place with Naruto. I wanted him all for myself._

"_Stop that, Sasuke" Naruto said, his face scrunched up. "Whats with you?" And then he walked off. I simply watched his back go, his expression trapped in my mind._

_After several of incidents like this, one day I heard the news._

"_Did you hear Naruto-kun is getting job offers from some big companies? Iruka must be delighted. Ah but he apparently wants to move out and live somewhere else." My mother chirped to Itachi. I simply laid on the sofa, staring blankly at the T.V., wondering if I had brought this upon myself._

_And the next thing I knew, he was gone, without so much as a proper goodbye._

_Just like that._

* * *

Deciding I had enough of this reception, I started heading out, finding a certain blonde also at the door. He just seemed to be everywhere.

"Running away again?" I asked loudly causing him to freeze. He turned around surprised; obviously he hadn't been expecting to see me again. I simply stated "I'll take you up on your previous offer. Let me hit you. Follow me."

I led him to my house.

"How nostalgic" Naruto mumbled as his eyes wandered around the house, some staying on framed photos longer than I'd like, till we got to my room.

"I wanted to do it here" I said, catching his eyes. "With you"

Naruto gave me a cheeky smirk. "Alright then" He began whilst taking off his suit jacket. "To be honest, I've been feeling like having sex today, and you're really starting to look a lot like Itachi, just my type."

I simply stared blankly at him, not letting my emotions show on my face, something I had mastered over the years. "I'm sure you're much more experienced now as well" He continued while unbuttoning his shirt. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You can keep your clothes on" I said causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I don't want you" I continued. Naruto's cheeky smirk was there as always, albeit strained as it seemed.

"Someone's picky, huh" He half-joked. My patience snapped. I raised my fist and punched him in the face, causing him to pivot to the ground. He simply stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking up at me, whilst holding his face.

"This is it, huh"

I didn't know how Naruto would be after all these years, however it seemed I was still a game to him.

I groaned as my mother floated around the room. I never quite understood how she could be so happy early in the morning.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan, what do you think of my new hair style?" She chirped doing a little twirl while she was at it.

"Nice, I guess" I mumbled wearily eyeing it up. To be honest, I didn't really notice that her hair style had changed. My mind had pretty much been filled up with a certain blonde, ever since the wedding. The thought of him caused a pang in my heart. However I pushed that thought out of my head. After all, by now, Naruto should be back to whatever he was doing, far away from here. Yet here I was, even after all this time, my heart constricting at the thought that I was never going to see him again. I wondered when this feeling would go away, if ever.

"Naruto-kun cut it for me the other day." My eyes widened the slightest bit and I snapped up to look at my mother's face as she continued. "He's working in some salon near the station. He was so nervous since it was his first day at work" she giggled absent mindedly.

"He's… back?" I asked hesistantly, trying to conceal my shock. My mother nodded happily. "It seems like he's here to stay, must have gotten homesick!" I stared a hole into the ground. This couldn't be happening, why would he…?

"Ah, really" I muttered before a thought came to my head. "Or maybe cause Itachi's gone now" I whispered to myself.

"Hm?" My mother questioned half-heartedly as I simply shook my head.

The rest of the day was spent thinking about Naruto, not that it was different from any other day. But I was astounded that he came back, not that it concerned me but I was reminded of the old times, when he lived next door…

"_Hey, Sasuke, what's Itachi doing?" Naruto asked me, his grin as big as ever. His room was right across from mine so we were able to easily speak through the windows. I would always leave my window open, and look out often. I felt this urge to speak to him, any chance I could. He was sat on his window sill, with that happiness radiating off him as per usual. I never understood how he could always be so happy. He remained a mystery to me. A beautiful mystery._

"_He's in his room studying." I said, watching his expression soften into a small smile._

"… _so like him… " I heard him whisper to himself as he was lost in his own little world._

I had always wished that Naruto would ask about me, my room was closer to yours than my brothers. Despite me being so close to you, why did it always feel you were so far away from me? Back then I didn't understood why I wanted to be so near him all the time, why I wanted him to ask about me, but slowly I realized and came to this harsh truth.

I loved him. That idiot.

However despite the fact Naruto was in love with my older brother, who was obviously just playing around. I could never bring myself to hate Itachi. Since I knew how my father had practically shoved this marriage on him, how under pressure he had been, and how despite all that, he still found time to make our family happy. I sighed.

How easy would it be if I could just take out all my anger on Itachi?

I pushed those thoughts out of my head, knowing despite Uchiha's being seen as cruel, I could never do such a thing. After all, my childhood memories were filled with that asshole.

I was laid on my bed, my arms behind my head, in the darkness, when a thought struck me. I sat up and glanced at my window, which was situated right next to my bed.

Since he's back, maybe…

Opening the curtains revealed the source of both my sadness and happiness. Surprised azure eyes stared deeply into mine.

"Aha" Naruto started off awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Don't scare me like that Sasuke"

I watched his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "What are you doing?" I questioned. He pouted and crossed his arms. "As you can see, I'm not doing anything". My eyes lowered to his pouting lips, looking as kissable as always.

"And what about you?" He asked back before cheekily smiling. "Don't tell me you were about to jack off" He joked while laughing. I gazed at him. I loved being able to make him blush, it made me feel like I could have an impact on him, affect him in some way.

"I was about to" I answered back straightly, causing him to stop laughing and look at me with surprise, his face reddened.

"With your window wide open?"

"That way, I feel closer to you" I blurted out before I could help myself, a habit that only occurred with him. Naruto averted his gaze to the ground.

"Can I come over?" I asked all of a sudden. "what…" he mumbled. "You don't want me, right, as you said the other day"

"I changed my mind" I stated. He looked up at me annoyed.

"W-what… are you saying?" He retorted weakly. "Don't you have any pride?"

"It's too late for that" I said capturing his gaze once again as he watched me lean closer out the window. "I fell in love with you before I could learn such things"

His surprised face was the last thing I saw before I jumped the small gap between our windows and pushed into his room. Luckily his bed was also next to the window, because that allowed me to push him down onto his bed. I stared into his shocked face as I held him down.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started but I cut him off.

"I don't care if you don't love me" I started, while hugging him, ignoring the pain in my chest. "I'll settle with being my brother's replacement…" I whispered into his ears agonizingly.

Despite the fact the words came out of my own mouth, they hurt just as bad. Each passing moment in the silence caused my heart to beat faster and faster. Why wasn't he saying anything?

Before I could say anything else, I heard his quiet voice. "You're not a replacement, Sasuke" Naruto mumbled. I stared at him in astonish and withdrew myself from him a bit. What was he saying? I'm… not… Itachi's…?

"I couldn't care less about Itachi" He continued, turning his head to look at me. "God, Sasuke, it was because of you…" He put a hand on my cheek "… that I came back"

"Me…?" I whispered in disbelief. "I was such a brat back then. I was scared. The way you held me, a way that Itachi never did." He mumbled, covering his face with his arms.

"I thought that if I separated myself from you, I wouldn't question myself so much, yet here I am" He bitterly chuckled.

"So… you don't hate me?" I asked hesitantly, causing Naruto to move his arms away from his face and look at me with those gorgeous big blue eyes of his.

"I don't think I ever could" He whispered, and that was all it took.

I pressed my lips against his roughly, kissing him with all the passion I could muster. One of my hands was tugging at his hair whilst the other wandered across that body that I knew so well. I pulled away from the kiss and leaned my forehead against his, still not believing that all of this was really happening.

"I could never forget you, Sasuke" Naruto whispered, his breath caressing my lips as he closed his eyes. I buried my face in his neck, taking in his unique scent, and then he said those words I'd been dying to hear.

"I love you"

I felt speechless so I simply nodded, but I was so happy, I kept my face nested in his neck.

"Jeez, don't cry" Naruto joked.

I smiled. This all felt too surreal.

"Naruto, you just got back home and here you are, moving out again?" Iruka complained. Naruto just scratched the back of his head whilst laughing. "Playing with my emotions! Can you even afford it?" He continued. This caused Naruto to grin, ignoring the first sentence.

"Of course I can! Because I'll be splitting the rent with Sasuke" He exclaimed happily. I simply continued passing them by, moving boxes, and hoping no one noticed the slightest blush appear on my cheeks. God, Naruto could bring out what I didn't even know was possible. A Uchiha blushing? How many people would die to see that.

"Oh really?" Iruka said, obviously surprised, and out of the corner of my eyes; I could see him glancing at me. Naruto simply laughed and continued with the moving, oblivious to my tense figure.

The rest of the day was spent moving things. I tiredly entered our new apartment, and walked straight to the bedroom, ready to pass out. However seeing Naruto lying on the bed, smiling away to what was probably some old memory, I couldn't help but feel a smile tugging on my own lips. God damnit, his smile was contagious. Naruto sat up, noticing my presence as I leaned against the doorway.

"Well, well, didn't think I'd ever see the cold hearted Uchiha with such a cute smile on his face" Naruto teased, his eyes slit slyly and his grin as big as ever. I laughed.

"Wait a second, lemme just call Satan to see if hell froze over" Naruto said reaching to his phone. I simply decided to tackle him.

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood today" I muttered to Naruto as I held him down by his wrists on the bed.

"I can't help it, I'm just known for my luck" He joked, looking up at me. I gazed into his deep blue eyes, the same ones that I stared into so many years ago and felt such pain, but now it was all so different. My expression softened and I put my hand on his cheek. He leaned his face into hand and almost purred.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I whispered to him. His face turned to me, and for a brief moment, I could see all his emotions run through his beautiful eyes. Surprise, happiness… Love.

He grinned at me, which no longer felt empty, no longer held that pain and torment, and instead was now full of contentment. "All the time" He whispered back before leaning up to kiss me.

Itachi had no idea what he was missing out on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't have a beta so feel free to point out any mistakes in spelling, grammer, etc. :)**

**Please rate and review to let me know what you think of my adaption!**


End file.
